


sleeping stars

by dhxrin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Legolas just overthinking at Midnight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhxrin/pseuds/dhxrin
Summary: “The stars were sleeping.The moon was shining through the windows. The bed was soft compared to the erect hard ground they have slept on during their hunt. The war of the ring have ended and Gimli was in his arms.”Legolas have the whole night for himself, he spent it thinking and holding Gimli.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	sleeping stars

The stars were sleeping. 

The moon was shining through the windows. The bed was soft compared to the erect hard ground they have slept on during their hunt. The war of the ring have ended and Gimli was in his arms.

Serene and looking very radiant while sleeping. His mouth was open and he was snoring loudly but Legolas was already used to his star sleeping that way, the same way Gimli is used to seeing him asleep with eyes open or him waking up to Legolas watching him.

They have grown used to each other’s peaceful company and admiration, love.

Legolas would have never thought of it, that he would find peace, admiration nor love in a dwarf. That he would see a bearded short stout fellow and would swoon over it, that it would feel warm to touch a fiery red gem instead of feeling a cold stone. It was a very long journey, unexpected and almost impossible yet Gimli still managed to end up in his arms, owning his heart.

He would have never thought he would love a dwarf just like Tauriel had.

Tauriel, the closest thing he have ever had for a sister. He had admired her and mistook his admiration for something more. He couldn’t help it for she was very beautiful like a sunlight, she was warm yet cold. She was very strong and not easily contained, she was like no other elves. She didn’t stop fighting for what she believes in, not easily swayed for what she stands for and very fierce; his fiery autumn leaves but then every leaves must fall.

Legolas witnessed it. Tauriel falling in love with a dwarf of Erebor, a very young dwarf at that, judging by the dwarf’s beard. He took note of the way she slowly become interested in the dwarf, visiting his cell when she can, when she thought nobody can see them. To his no surprise at all, she followed him.

He had tried to stopped her, he wanted to protect her but he was a fool. She never needed protection from the dwarf, the dwarf never meant to hurt Tauriel but his death did.

Tauriel fell and crumbled, just like how his father did.

Thranduil Elvenking’s greatest fall wasn’t his betrayal nor his selfishness, it was the fall of his beloved, of Legolas’ mother. For all of Legolas’ great memory, he rarely have a memory of the fair elf who have loved him with all of her without no questions. The elf who have given him the first warmth he have ever felt yet he cannot remember her clearly.

It was always a glimpse of a very vivid memory, sometimes he wish he would go to his dreams and would finally see her crystal clear, yet the sky would never hear him. The sky never granted his wish, the same way they ignored Thranduil’s.

His father was suffering, he was an old tree that was slowly falling apart. Bit by bit the leaves turns wooden, bit by bit the wood fell. He was uprooted and no drain of water could ever bring him back to his mightiest stand. Everyone was expecting the sailing, or passing if he decided that he is that obstinate, of the Elvenking.

Legolas was terrified, he didn’t think it would be possible, but he watched his mighty father succumbed to the misery, he prepared himself. He told himself this time he would remember his father, that he wouldn’t spend his time wishing for a crystal clear memories, no matter how piercing it is. But the Elvenking carried on. He slowly grow his roots back, his leaves are green and his wood strong. Thranduil survived his fall, but he was still broken nonetheless.

He remembered what Tauriel said to him then, “He stayed for you, Legolas. He is your father and for you he persists.”

Legolas would look at the cold gaze and broken eyes of his father and think that Tauriel is wrong.

The way their destiny was. Thranduil never have another again, Tauriel almost faded with grief for loving a mortal. They both deserve so much yet they would never receive it, the gifted love they always yearns for, warm embraces filled with laughter and contentment in their sleep, the burning fire in his heart and the trails of kisses on his spine, they would never have it anymore; not like he have Gimli. He held his dwarf tighter in his arms, never letting go.

The sky never answered his call for his mother, his autumn leaves have fall, his wooden father turned cold, he have lost everything but if that’s the only way he could be where he is now; he wouldn’t change a thing because he gained a star in the darkness of the night.

He gained a loyal companion, a brave friend and the very owner of his heart whose claim he was wearing in his hair and sharing his bed with.

Some day, nearer than ever and never getting farther, he would lose his heart and star to darkness and time and never be found again until everything have ended. Legolas decided that Gimli would never lose him to the sea, he would rather perish alone. Gimli would never lose him, he would stay in the shore where his heart belongs.

He have him now. Gimli have given him his heart, love and warmth. He treated him as his greatest treasure yet never confining him in the mountains unlike what his father said he would. He received the very stars deep in the earth, the growing and tall greens, the flowing river, the shining stone in the sky and the beat of his heart. Gimli have given him his everything and it’s still not ending, Gimli is his love and everything.

He could have never asked for more yet as the sun rose up in his back and his star slowly woke up, he couldn’t stop taking more.

“Gimli, marry me.”

His star burst into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas throughout this whole fic "thoughts are being THUNK."
> 
> i checked this for more than five (5) times, so if there is still typo or grammatical error... i just don't know what that says about me. Also, i wasn't so satisfied with this but i hope it got through. This was just 500 words at start, i hope i didn't stretched it too far.
> 
> ME EVERY GODDAMN DAY: so uhm. do you know gimli's name means star??


End file.
